Chem Lab
by maka-tsubaki
Summary: One shot about what happens when you get Soul near chemicals and the following events. SoMa (now adding on other one-shots from the Soul Eater universe with other ships)
1. Chem Lab

**SoMa "Chem Lab"**

Walking into class, Maka couldn't help being excited. Although being a Meiser was a huge part of her life, she couldn't deny her love of science, despite her teacher. Stein wasn't exactly the model for "scientific", but they were doing a lab today. He couldn't _possibly_ find something to try and kill and dissect.

However, that excitement quickly deflated when she saw the board. _Your lab partner is your Mieser._ Great. That meant she would be working with Soul. While her best friend was a great person, he wasn't academic in the slightest, and she just knew he'd destroy the lab.

"You'd better not mess this up, Soul!" She grumbled as she sat down next to her lounging weapon partner. He shot her that infuriating (but secretly cute) smirk. She just sighed. What would happen, would happen. There wasn't really anything she could do to temper Soul more than she already did, short of forcing him to not participate, and she wasn't strong enough to force Soul to do _anything._

As they began, Maka was constantly nervous. And sure enough, not 5 minutes into the lab, Soul had managed to somehow create a chemical explosion. How he'd done that with _non-reactive_ chemicals, Maka would never know, but he'd done it, and now they were all standing in the hallway, waiting for Stein to declare the "all-clear", which, from experience with Soul's fuck ups, wouldn't come for the rest of the period. Goodbye, lab.

"Way to go, Soul! Now we can't do the lab!" Maka yelled at her partner, who just smirked again.

"Why's it such a big deal? Chill, Maka." He said, attempting to pacify his irate meiser. Suddenly an evil look came over her face, and Soul began to sweat.

"MakaChop!" She screamed, bringing a book down on his skull. He collapsed, holding his head and groaning.

"Geez, Maka! Why's it matter so much to you, anyways?" Maka sighed.

"You know I love science, and with Stein as our teacher, we don't get many days to do actual science, instead of trying to keep him from dissecting an endangered animal! I was really excited for this." She sighed. Soul sat up, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry I messed it up. Let me make it up to you; I know you wanted to try that new ramen place down the street. Let's go after class." Soul offered. Maka brightened a little.

"Really?" She asked, helping him to stand up. He smiled.

"Yeah. Cool guys fix their mistakes." Maka smiled brightly, and Soul grinned back at her.

"Ok, I think this is the best ramen I've ever tasted." Maka beamed at Soul, sending a ripple through him that he had long since learned how to ignore. He wasn't going to push Maka into something she wasn't ready for or didn't want. He understood her issues with trust, and he just wanted to be there for the girl-no, woman, he cared for.

"Soul? Sooooouuuull?" Soul snapped back to attention to find Maka's hand waving in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry. It is pretty good, although kishin eggs taste better." She stuck her tongue out, laughing. He smiled again with his "signature" grin and noticed her cheeks color. He couldn't help but notice how similar this was to a date. A strange look came over Maka's face, causing Soul to frown.

"Soul?" She asked before he could say anything. There was a strange note to her voice that he couldn't decipher.

"Yeah?" He asked. He was unsure of what was about to happen, and that made him nervous. He'd joked nearly endlessly about how he'd never go for Maka, but that wasn't really ever true.

"...Never mind." Soul was confused, but he let it go. If she didn't want to say what was on her mind, he wasn't going to force her.

"Soul, am I anything more than a friend to you?" Maka asked suddenly, hiding her face behind her hair.

"Well, you're my meiser, too. But…" Soul hesitated. If he was reading her correctly, now was the perfect time to confess his feelings, but he didn't want to take that risk and ruin their friendship.

Soul knew he loved Maka, but he wasn't going to risk losing her.

Maka sighed. Sitting across the table from Soul, laughing and eating, felt so much like a date it hurt. But he was a "cool" guy. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it, but to a certain degree, it was true. He'd said it repeatedly, hadn't he? He'd never go for a girl like her.

Taking a risk, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Soul?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He responded, his voice unusually serious. It made Maka's heart speed up, and she forced herself to be calm as she uttered her next words.

"Soul, am I anything more than a friend to you?" She ducked behind her hair, heart beating wildly, every ounce of her tuned to the answer.

"Well, you're my meiser, too. But…" Maka was crushed. She stopped listening after hearing the word "meiser". Of course that was the only way he saw her. She was too normal, too uptight, too flat, too everything for him. And if she told him how she felt, he'd run the other way. She almost laughed out loud. Of course the only man she trusted, and in turn loved, wouldn't have any feelings for her.

Maka knew she loved Soul, but she wasn't going to risk losing him.

 **Waaaahhhhh! I wanted them to kiss, but let's be real; neither of them would confess to the other. *cries***

 **-Maka**


	2. Chem Lab Version 2

**Hey guys! I know I already did this, but I had another idea of how I could spin it, so I decided to rewrite the prompt. I hope you guys like both versions :)**

 **-Maka**

As Maka walked into her classroom, her face brightened. They were doing a lab today, and labs were one of her strong points. Her eyes slid to the smaller print below the announcement, and she groaned. _Your weapon/meiser will be your lab partner._ That meant she was stuck with Soul. Soul and school did _not_ mix well, and Maka just knew that he'd mess things up for her. As soon as he walked in and saw the board, she got in his face. "You better not screw up, Soul!" She said, half menacingly. Soul just leaned back and shrugged.

It's not like I care. It's just school." He said in a "cool" tone of voice. Maka resisted the urge to roll her eyes; as long as her sometimes-annoying-but-always-a-good-friend partner didn't mess up her chance to get ahead (She _had_ to beat Ox!) she didn't care what he said. After class, however...he was due for a Maka-Chop.

They started the lab, and everything was going well. Maka was surprised; she'd expected Soul to blow something up by now, but she decided not to say anything; better not jinx it. They'd somehow made it to the end of the chemical process; they had a gooey blob sitting in front of them. Maka gulped nervously as she read the next instruction. "Soul, be careful. This is where we split into soul wavelength techniques and away from normal chemistry. You have to use your wavelength to imbue the mixture with a sort of fake life; you have to give it enough of your wavelength to animate it, but no more." Maka stressed the "no more", but Soul only rolled his eyes.

"I got this, Maka. I'm not an idiot." Maka only sighed, hoping that he was right.

She started reading from the textbook as Soul began bouncing his wavelength. It says here that in battle, you can use this to give power-ups to teammates, and it also protects them from your attacks. It says the presence of your wavelength in them negates any force, so you can use wide attacks that aren't as specific as our Genie Hunter and not have to worry about hurting your friends. Cool!" She said, getting animated. Unfortunately, this startled Soul, who "dumped" all the soul wavelength he'd acquired (and of course he'd gathered much too much) into the goo. They shared a deer in the headlights look before turning in unison to the now-growling thing on their table.

Maka and Soul backed away slowly, while the thing stood up and made all the other goos fly towards it. Startled cries filled the room, but Professor Stein hadn't looked up yet. As the thing started to attack the other students, who began running and screaming towards the door, Maka grabbed Soul's hand and he transformed into a scythe.

 _This thing can't be too strong; we made it, after all, and it's not even really alive._ Maka thought confidently. But when she and Soul attacked, nothing happened. Maka frowned, and struck again. When it remained unfazed, and forced Maka to leap backwards when it swiped its hand, she activated Witch Hunter. But still, nothing happened, leading to another close call as Maka had to leap to the side to avoid an attack.

"Maka! What's going on?" Soul yelled from his scythe form.

"i don't know! It's almost as if..." Maka trailed off, her eyes widening in the horror of her realization.

"Maka? What is it?" Soul asked. Maka slapped her forehead.

"Of course! Remember what I was reading? Because you put your soul wavelength into it, yours can't hurt it. And I can't manifest my own without going through you. We can't hurt it!" She yelled, running to the corner of the room; they didn't have this class with any of their friends, and they were now the only students in the classroom. Maka cursed her cowardly peers as Soul transformed out of scythe form and huddled next to her.

"Crap! What do we do? It's blocked the door!" Soul yelled. Sure enough, the monster had just blocked off the door with a giant cabinet, and this room didn't have any windows big enough for a person. Maka looked around wildly for an exit, finding none.

"There's nothing we _can_ do, Soul," Maka said, her voice quivering just the slightest bit. "There's no exit. We can't fight it. And it's clearly intelligent." She shared a look with Soul, and they huddled deeper into the corner.

"So, if we're about to die, there's something I need to tell you." Soul spoke up suddenly. Maka turned to him, confused. He blushed lightly.

"What is it?" Maka asked, hiding her own dying-confession until after his.

"I...I've always liked you. Not since we met, but pretty soon after. I just never got up the nerve to ask you out." He said. Maka was left speechless. Soul's blush deepened, and he turned away. "Nevermind, I guess."

"No, no that's not it! Soul, I've liked you for a long time, too. It's just that you always say how you'd rather date anyone but me. I thought you'd never have feelings for me." Maka rushed out, the monster all but forgotten by now.

"Really?" Soul asked, surprised. Maka nodded shyly. Soul smiled. "Well, at least we know before we die." He said.

"Yeah..." Maka trailed off, leaning in ever so slightly towards Soul. Soul took the hint, and began leaning in as well. Just before they made contact, a voice spoke from above them.

"How interesting...I wonder how this affects your bond? The danger is gone." Soul and Maka jolted away from each other, cheeks aflame to see their forgotten professor standing above them. They could see green goo covering almost every surface in the room.

"Professor Stein...what did you do?" Soul asked, recovering from his embarrassment. Stein twisted his screw, a dangerous look entering his eyes.

"I wanted to dissect it." He said. The pair backed away slowly and left the classroom.

"So..." Soul said awkwardly. "We didn't die."

"yep." Maka said with an equally awkward laugh.

"Oh hell. Maka, do you want to go on a date with me?" Soul asked. Maka flushed and nodded shyly. Soul smiled, also a bit shy, and they walked away, hand in hand.

 **I feel like if anyone was going to create a monster accidentally in class, it would be Soul. Good going dude. But it turned out cuteness at the end! And now it actually fits the description better! yay! :)**

 **-Maka**


	3. Ambitious

**SoMa "Ambitious" September 15**

Maka was ambitious. Soul had always known that; it was what drove her to be greater than her parents. It was what drove her to beat the Kishins. It was what drove her to be the best. So why shouldn't she be ambitious in her dating habits? Soul was hardly an overachiever; to the world, it seemed he only wanted to be a deathscythe for the fun of it, not to mention his most recent disaster; this one with chemicals. No one could ever see how much he cared except Maka, and even she doubted him sometimes.

Soul was one of the most driven people Maka knew. It seemed like he was a devil-may-care kind of person to the world, but Maka knew her partner. She knew that when he wanted something, he wanted the best. It was why he wanted to be a deathscythe so badly. Maka knew she wasn't even on his radar when it came to romance; he'd said she was too flat enough times, hadn't he? He would want a girl who was the best, and she certainly wasn't it.

Ambition. That's what he needed; he needed the guts and ambition to ask her out. Sure, she was way out of his league, but hell, he had to try. He'd never forgive himself if he let her go without a fight, no matter how unattainable.

Maka had to be brave. For once in her life, she had to be brave in a non-death defying situation. Sure, it was easy to be brave when faced with a clear-cut challenge, a clear-cut battle, a do-or-die situation. Adrenaline and battle instincts made that easy. But around him? Around Soul? She'd chickened out every time. But not this time. She was _going_ to ask him out, dammit!

Soul turned the corner and ran straight into Maka.

Maka turned the corner, pumping herself up when she ran straight into Soul.

Maka wobbled on her feet, so Soul grabbed Maka's elbow to keep her from falling, trying to ignore the tingle residing in his fingers.

Maka started to topple, until Soul's strong arm gripped her elbow tightly. She tried to ignore the comforting firmness of his grip, and the heat spreading up her arm.

"Hey, careful!" Soul said laughing, enjoying the blush that adorned her cheeks.

"hey, careful!" Soul said playfully, and Maka tried to hide the blush growing on her face. Her hard earned courage was quickly fading.

Soul swallowed, suddenly nervous. This was his chance; but he couldn't seem to get up the courage.

Maka's heart leaped wildly. This was her opportunity. She knew she shouldn't let it pass, but her jaw was suddenly bound tight.

Soul took a deep breath. He just had to do it. Just blurt it out. _Will you go out with me?_ Not the most romantic of things, and there was a (large) chance Maka would take offense, but it was all he had just then.

Maka took a deep, shuddering breath. She knew she didn't have to do much. _Will you go out with me?_ Hopefully the simplicity (and desperateness) of the sparse statement would make him laugh, and up her chances. Plus, it was she could muster.

'Willyougooutwithme?" Two voices spoke at the same time, both rushed and flustered. Soul and maka looked at each other, bewildered.

"Did we just…" Soul asked.

'i think we did…" Maka replied.

"Well, I guess that's our answer." Soul laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Maka giggled.

The pair walked away, and Soul shyly grabbed Maka's hand. In response, she entwined their fingers, and they left DWMA, laughing and exploring this new world they'd entered. Together.

 **I feel like this might happen...I mean, they do have their moments, and they're kind of both the same amount of oblivious, so they'd realize around the same time, I think.**

 **-Maka**


	4. SoMa

**SoMa Free Write**

When Maka Albarn was seven years old, she swore that she'd never, _ever,_ fall in love. She'd seen how it had hurt her mother, and she never wanted to be the person that hurt or be hurt herself. She'd decided to never give any part of herself away. Barely to her mother, because Shinigami knew that she was already so near to her that she couldn't push her away. Her mother was hurt enough already. Her father, she knew she could never love. After seeing what he'd done, she realised. If he'd hurt her mother that badly, then the risk that he'd never hurt her was like asking a five-year-old to play with a Death Scythe. Not that that was too far off. So she would do the best in school, and become strong by herself, so she never had to rely on someone that could break her heart.

When she realised that becoming a meister meant binding her very soul to someone, she was terrified. She wanted to run as far away as she could, to get away from anyone before she was tied to them irreparably. And then she spotted the boy with the tired, crimson eyes, and the spiky hair, who played that music that was both horrible and beautiful, and she knew that just maybe she could trust him. He seemed just as- off, she supposed. So she chose someone who wasn't flirtatious or even kind, because if there was one thing Maka Albarn hated it was people who were unkind.

When she realised who he really was, she nearly ran again. They were partners, good ones by now. She was the quickest in fighting classes (well, except for Black*Star), and first (or sometimes second, because damn that Ox Ford) in all of her other classes. He wasn't even close academically. But the first time their souls resonated, she saw that he wasn't unkind at all, just alone. And even though she'd sworn that she'd never in a million years get close to anybody, their soul connection stitched them together like so much thread in a shredded cloth.

When she met Crona, she saw herself in an oily mirror of black blood. The meister was so clearly lost, and she wanted so badly to help him, except that he was killing dozens of humans. And then in a few seconds _oh-shinigami-soul-was-hurt_ and she stopped caring for the scared child. Because if that one was willing to hurt Soul, then she would kill. If her opponent wanted to hurt the only person she would trust with her life, because she knew he'd give his up in a second to let her live, then she would show that opponent no mercy. Except that she wasn't up and killing Crona, she was crying on the floor next to her partner, trying to staunch the blood flowing from his torso. She was so weak now. And she couldn't look at the scar for ages.

When Maka Albarn was thirteen, she realised that she couldn't force herself not to love, because she was already there.

 **A/N Yes, I finally watched Soul Eater. No, I hadn't before now. Yes, I know my penname is a character.** (I FINALLY MADE HER WATCH IT. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA) **(although, I think I'm more like Maka, to be honest…) Maka also points out that Maka (heh, pennames) does end up loving Spirit, but that part was when she was way younger, so her view changed. Also, is Crona a boy or a girl or something else and** _ **what pronouns do I use for Crona?**_

 **Well, anyways, signing off,**

 **Tsubaki**


	5. Story Request!

**Hey everyone! Tsubaki and I have been writing all these one shots, and we've been giving each other prompts. However, we've been running out of ideas to give, and input would be greatly appreciated :) Just PM or post a review of what the prompt is, and any specifications, and soon enough, if we can write it, it'll be posted. Thanks!**

 **-Maka**


	6. Request What2do

"Crona! Stop bleeding all over the floor!" Soul growled at the meister menacingly. "Maka's gonna get mad at me, 'cuz she's gonna think I tried to kill you or something, and then I'm gonna get kicked out and you're gonna take over my room!"

The white-haired boy advanced menacingly, Crona pressing against a wall until the puddle of ebony (finally) coalesced in front of the meister. "I was just looking for the food when this idiot decided to keep walking to the next room! So I had to leave! As for you, I'm gonna get you for that!" Of course, Ragnarok would pile on instead of actually doing something like actually _defending_ its meister for once, Crona reflected as the weapon drew its fists, ready to attack its (loyal!) meister.

"I… I don't know how to deal with this… Maka! Please… help…" Crona's voice trailed off as a purple cat, rather than the meister, padded quietly into the room, eyes bright and mischievous.

"What was it you need? Maka's studying." In a puff of smoke, the cat turned into a woman, and began sidling close to Crona. "She won't play with me." Blair pouted. "Maybe you'll play with me! You will, right?" Her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around Crona's neck, playing with the meister's pink hair.

Soul's nose exploded bloodily as he noticed what Blair was- or rather, wasn't- wearing. "Soul, isn't Maka going to make you clean that u-" Crona stopped short as the boy glanced murderously. "Oh. Okay. I don't- don't know how to deal with intimidating glares." The pink-haired meister slunk away.

"Did you scare Crona again?" Maka's head emerged from her room warily, only to see Soul whistling, trying to look nonchalant despite his bloodied nose and the remnants of black blood spattering the floor. "MakaChop!"

Soul grumbled as he mopped the floor. "I _told_ you she'd make me clean!" Crona shrugged and fed Ragnarok another cookie.

 **Here you go! Set after the anime ending, in which Crona moves in with Soul and Maka. Not much else, really, just pure, silly, messy Shibusen family. (Although, Death the Kid and Black*Star and their respective weapons didn't show up! Maybe next time?) All the cookies for Ragnarok and Crona!**

 **For What2do,**

 **Tsubaki**


End file.
